Yūgure Tsubasa
Yūgure Tsubasa (翼の宵闇 Yūgure no tsubasa, lit. Wings of Twilight) was once a well-renowned Guardian Angel, now turned fallen angel, and better known as The Twilight Angel (黄昏の天使 Tasogare no tenshi). She is now a member of the Imperial Devil Army and a Lieutenant Colonel of Team Aqua. She used to be apart of Team Silver with Rhysand and two other members until its disbandment after Caamien Levaro's death. While in Team Silver, she was best friends with Kazumi Mihara to the point of unbreakable trust until the later betrayed the whole army and joined the Fifteen Sovereign's Order. Now she is stationed in the second Imperial Base of the North. There, she has reestablished herself as someone to not cross and has already gained more to her reputation. It was also there that met Niria Fezā and became the leader of Team Aqua along with three others. Appearance Yuugure has a slim appearance despite most of her curves being covered by the large dress she wears. Her age is unknown due to her immortality, but while in }, she has the appearance of a 23 year old who stands at a height of 5'6", not very tall for her age, but not incredibly short. Yuugure has long, silver-white hair, left flowing down her back, and red eyes with narrow, slit pupils. Yuugure wears a dark blue headband with black lace trimming in her hair. Each side of the headband ends with a black bow; the headband also sports a dark purple rosette (with light purple hues) on top. A dark blue neck ribbon is tied around her neck, and her dress is white and dark blue, most times appearing black. It has a matching rosette brooch just like the one on the headband. The top part of the dress also has black lace trimming and features white ruffle trimming. The sleeves of the dress are puffy on each of the shoulders, while on the arms they fit the first half - the lower arms feature three-layered white ruffles. The skirt is white with ruffles trimming, layered with dark blue diamond-shaped pieces. The two front layers feature white inverted crosses. Between these two layers is a criss-crossed ribbon. She also wears a pair of dark blue boots with matching rosettes like those on the headband. Yuugure's style is very gothic, and is much darker than other fallen angel clothes. Along with her normal attire, Yuugure also dons a pair of pure black wings, signifying her as a fallen angel. Her 1.jpg Feathers and Falling.png Bravery 1.jpg Personality Yuugure's characteristics appear to be to be sadistic, sarcastic, and arrogant. She hasn't been the easiest to get along with, mostly because of her antisocial tendencies, but she viewed everyone in the army as in her way to get to her true goal of killing all of the devils on Earthland. She tends to be withdrawn at times and keeps a lot of secrets to herself, often finding fun in playing games that others might not particularly enjoy. Whether it's withholding information, she also displays a playful side, always wanting to relax and sometimes not do anything. However, anybody who knows her knows that isn't true, as she "always has something up her sleeve" and is normally planning something. Due to this, Yuugure is often times unpredictable even to her own peers and teammates. Once she met Caamien Levaro, he slowly brought her out of her shell despite his prescence being unwanted by her. They constantly bantered and bickered back and forth, but Caamien claims to do it only to get her to talk to people more, and she claims that he is an ass. However, as the verbal fighting between them continued, Yuugure begin to actually see humans in a new light since she was forced to stay tethered to earthland. Before, she had not cared for their species, but Caamien's plan did work and she begun to talk to more people. That was when she allowed her true playful personality to show and she only begun to play more games. She enjoys irritating that lead general and other general higher ups to a dangerous level, and has a great deal of fun teasing Rhysand. She is infamous for her eccentric behavior and tends to cause "interesting" things to happen, according to Second Lieutenant Tigera Mahru, although she wont do anything to sabotage or ruin her teams plans. She is ever curious and constantly wonders what the IDA's true mission is, and constantly voices as such, which makes her dangerous to the higher ups, as they're not sure who she truly sides with. On the outside, Yuugure acts a little eccentric and sly. However, she keeps many secrets. Sometimes her sadistic side comes out (a result of being a fallen angel) and enjoys manipulating others for her gain. Once she loses interest in someone, she normally moves on to her next target. Yuugure can be quite contradictory, as she sometimes mocks both angels and humans. Toward her own supporters, Yuugure may say carelessly cruel things. Her true objective is a mystery, even to her closest followers, although she shows that she wants revenge for being forced out of Canaan by Belial's hand. History Yuugure grew up in the world Canaan, often times referred to as Paradise, Heaven, and Elysium, the true eternal peaceful afterlife for souls and spirits. Both of her parents were seraphs, a high rank of angel, but Yuugure was born an angel, but it wasn't revealed until she was five. At first, her parents thought there was something wrong with her and asked Allah for forgiveness, thinking it was their fault. It was then revealed that Yuugure was to become a Guardian Angel, a rank and title very sacred among all of Canaan. And the reason she appeared as a normal angel (which is a very low ranking of angel) was because Guardian Angels take a bit longer to show their traits. Overjoyed, her parents took her back home where she was trained in Angel Art. By the age of fifteen, she was to pass her guardian angel test. As a starter, Allah gave her a human woman in her late thirties to safely watch over her until the woman's death, and help guide her soul to Canaan's field, where all souls rest after death. She succeeded and begun to take on all kinds of humans as her missions. She watched over various kids, babies, adolescents, teenagers, and even did a sixty year old man. She steadily rose in her reputation as a Guardian angel and became so well known, there were myths erected in her honor. For thousands of years she did this, until she was given a human man in his early adolescence (about twenty-one to twenty-two) whose heart was greatly plagued by darkness. What she didn't know was that he carried 1/4 of a demon gene, making his fate already sealed with the darkness. When she later found out—most angels would have walked away from a task like him, but Yuugure was determined to help. So she feverishly tried to help him the best she could, often times making other people talk to him or she would assume a human appearance and visit him under another identity. Her efforts begun to show in vain, and Allah had begun to call her back, but Yuugure refused to give up, making her tread on a dangerous line. Over time, she even begun to fall in love with her charge, definite dangerous territory. It wasn't until he was thirty five, when the devil finally decided to claim its hold on him, and drag his soul to Abaddon where he would be permanently condemned. Apollyon, known as the king of devils, had also chosen that time to wage a small war on Canaan, since they were always waging war (and still are). Yuugure went after her former charge, despite the countless warnings from those around her. She made it into Abaddon and was able to begin hauling him out, and was successful, but Belial, Apollyon's son, went after her. They ended up fighting to the death, and Yuugure managed to wound him fatally and get away, but not before he ripped one of her wings' feather's with claws dipped in blood bane. After she was sure he died, Yuugure finally returned to Canaan where the others congratulated her on her victory. It was then that she admitted to a close friend of loving her human, which was against the rules of Guardian Angels. Her friend, Etrenelle, tried to warn her to not fall in love any further with the human man, but Yuugure didn't listen, and partially couldn't help herself. Allah instantly knew and warned her of the consequences. It was then that Allah also found out that Yuugure had been tainted with blood bane. He began to rage and furiously told her that she could have damned all of Canaan for bringing in her bloodbane tainted wings, bringing about the ruin of the paradise. Yuugure apologized, said she knew about the blood bane, and that she thought a highly-specialized healer angel could have helped. Allah sorrowfully told her that if she had stayed on Earthland, the bridge between Abaddon and Canaan, then they could have helped her. But since she stepped foot in Canaan, the bloodbane became in full effect, and they could no longer help her; Allah had to regretfully cast her out. Since then, she was thrown to earth and tethered to that world with her black wings. And since she was no longer a guardian angel, her protective magic had no effect on the human she fell in love with, and he soon died—rather violently—in front of her as a result of the drawbacks. Ironically, due to his demon gene, he ended back in Abaddon anyways. Having lost her way, she wandered Earthland endlessly for a millennia, having no purpose, and not being able to seek death. But it wasn't until around X770 that she joined the Imperial Devil Army after having seen them fight and kill multiple devils and vampires, reminding of what her fellow-former angels still did each and every day, renewing her with new vigor. She actually began to see something that she could do. From there on, she continued to meet Caamien (who had found her), and then Rhysand, and eventually the rest of Team Silver. Magic and Abilities Magic Sealing Magic Sealing Magic (判子奇術 Shīringu Majikku): has many different variations and uses Yuugure can use it in. Each spell also comes with its own unique sealing circle, a different color to match as well. Yuugure can either seal people, objects, and animals to keep them from escaping like an entrapment, or can disable their magic by sealing it within their bodies. Yuugure is very proficient at using Sealing Magic, that is able to make her own spells. As such, she has made a such spell that allows her to seal her wings away whenever she wants, much like concealment magic, accept that her wings physically disappear instead of masking them, much like Aera wings. The amount of magical energy it takes from Yuugure depends on the spells she uses. They can either take little magic, such as sealing small things in a box, or can use up a lot, such as blocking the magic of a large mammal. Other things she can do with this magic other than trapping, include: constructing large objects to seal off pathways or exits, and once she has trapped something, she can crush the sealing box she made and crush the victim. This spell is ineffective if the victim escapes within the millisecond it takes, and if the victim has enough will to live, they can break free. This spell is also only a last resort for her, as its price toll weighs very heavily. *'Large Seal' (大封 Ōkina shīru): Yuugure shoves her right hand in front of her, palm facing outwards with her index finger and middle finger up. She swipes her hand across her chest to the left and then up before swiping down, in a fast movement, generating a purple magic circle and a large box like casing to form around her opponent, effectively trapping them. There are magics that can counteract this spell, such as speed magic, song magic (a voice that can shatter through her seal), another experienced seal magic user, and other various magic items that have been crafted for the purpose of breaking its user out. Another way to escape, is to have a strong enough will, and if that person's magic is strong enough. Normally if it is strong enough, Yuugure would have disabled their magic before trapping them. But she once made a mistake when she tried to seal up her opponent in a frantic hurry, and forgot to cancel out their magic, which was strong enough to shatter through her seal. **'Crush': When this is added, the box momentarily glows white before shrinking in the blink of an eye, crushing its victim into nothing but magical particles as the box disappears. *'Small Seal' (小封 Chīsai shīru): Similar to the Large Seal spell, this one is mainly used for creating seals centered around capturing small things, or sometimes medium sized, as the box can stretch to accommodate to a certain extent. **'Crush': When this is added, the box momentarily glows white before shrinking in the blink of an eye, crushing its victim into nothing but magical particles as the box disappears. *'Sealing Void' (判子ボイド Shīringu Boido): With this spell, with a swipe of her arm, Yuugure can send a slash od black magic towards her opponent which sends them flying backwards into an open vortex of space. She swipes her arm upwards in front of her to seal her victim within it. From there, they are essentially trapped within a black and purple swirling void, sealing them in a rift between time and space, almost like a pocket dimension within earth-land. 95% of the time, her targets never ever escape. The only time that happened was when she sealed a vampire and a devil together, to which they both combined their powers and were able to combine their senses as well and crack the void, breaking out of the seal. Most times, her void makes using magic very difficult, if not at all possible. The victim trapped is also able to maneuver around freely, but normally can't see, and can only bump into things, while hearing things in the dark. It is said that, after a couple of hours within the sealing void, your mind will betray your body and go mad. Yuugure added on that little touch, changing the spell from just being only a sealing void. Wind Magic Wind Magic (風の魔法 Kaze no Mahō): This variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Many of this Magic's spells seem to require special gestures which are performed with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude. However, users also seems capable of producing minor, yet accurate, blasts without the need of moving their hands. Users can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover themselves in an armor of wind, boosting both their offense and defense. Yuugure has also modified this type of magic to incorporate her wings into a majority of the spells. *'Wind Cut' (空気傷 Kūki Kattā): Yuugure releases a barrage of multiple wind slices. They are strong enough to cut through steel, rock, and bark. They look like thin slices of air that can also implode the ground upon impact. *'Sky Blast' (空爆発 Sora Bakuhatsu): A light blue ball forms in front of Yuugure (and the magic circle) while she holds her hands out in front of her, palms facing outwards. Yuugure's hands then start to glow blue and the ball fires multiple beams of whitish-light blue from the magic circle which eventually converge into a single destructive beam, surrounded by a vortex of wind, which is fired at the opponent. Alternatively, Yuugure will clap her hands together and gather blue energy inside it. She then pulls her hands apart to reveal the ball of energy, and then fires a massive beam of energized wind from her hands at the opponent. *'Gust Slash' (突風スラッシュ Toppū surasshu): Both of Yuugure's wings glow light blue and she flaps them repeatedly. Every time Yuugure flaps her wings, two saw-like energy blades shoot out from her wings at the opponent, or one of Yuugure's wings glows light blue, and a saw-like energy blade forms on its tip. She then gives a strong flap of her wing, firing the energy blade at the opponent. *'Wind charge' (風料 Kaze ryō): This spell is only used when Yuugure is in flight as she pulls in her wings tight and dives down at the opponent like a missile, her body forming a cone of sharp wind around her. Then, she pulls out her wings, her body becoming surrounded by a magic circle while a blue aura appears, and she slams into the opponent. When the glow fades, light blue sparks run up Yuugure's wings. *'Feather Daggers' (羽の短剣 Hane no tanken): A magic circle appears in front of Yuugure while her wings glow a light blue again and she shoots out razor sharp feathers. She can shoot fifty of them a second, and her wings replenish in feathers again within a millisecond of firing them. They can pierce and strike through just about any surface, literally as sharp as daggers. *'Wing Tornado' (翼の竜巻 Tsubasa no tatsumaki): Yuugure flaps her wings slowly at first and quickly increases speed until she is generating a strong enough gust to blow large objects away. Within seconds, she has generated a large tornado. *'Storm pulse' (嵐のパルス Arashi no Parusu): A magic circle appears over Yuugure, and her body glows light blue. Then a light blue energy ball of wind appears in front of Yuugure and it fires it at the opponent. As the ball fires at the opponent, it turns into a beam. Light blue energy streaks then appear and swirl around, forming into a ball above the tip of Yuugure's hand. She then tosses the ball at the opponent. Dark Magic Dark Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no mahō): Yuugure used to be a user of Light Magic before she became a fallen angel. Once she fell, Yuugure was stripped of all of her light magic and cursed with Dark Magic. Yuugure can use the dark in order to perfectly replicate the structure of the identified material, using the darkness to cause the manifested item in a more malleable state, completely unlike its regular version, as to allow it to be easily reshaped into a new form, reforming the material into a new shape. This allows Yuugure to expand, shape and solidify the darkness into anything she wishes at a whim, whether it be weapons, animals, armor, or even more mundane, everyday items (much like her light magic) except this magic is more destructive than the former. With Dark Magic, Yuugure is able to draw any dark or shadow from any source, including the night sky and her own shadow; though she is able to manifest darkness from her own magical power, but this is relatively taxing on her body and magic reserves, which is why it is preferable to draw her element from natural sources. Like regular Dark Magic, her Dark magic substance is known to be extremely destructive, capable of obliterating almost anything in its path as the ethernano composing darkness accelerates the moment of contact with a physical being. As Yuugure is capable of molding darkness from the night sky, Dark Magic becomes exponentially more powerful at night, making Yuugure considered nearly invincible, with only a few weaknesses to exploit. With high-level Dark Magic, it is possible to manufacture an exact replica of objects using Dark as the primary material. Despite all of its near invincibility as darkness can be procured from nearly everything and anywhere, Dark magic's greatest weakness is that by drawing upon the element of the night sky; Darkness, Yuugure subjects herself to the full brunt of the negative emotions that composes Dark Magic and its subspecies magics. *'Shadow Force' (影の力 Kage no chikara: User is able to move a target in any desired manner. By moving his hand in the direction he wants it to move, he blows the target away as if he was giving them a smack from a short distance. This will seemingly produce an invisible, powerful blunt attack to strike the target. *'Dark Blade' (闇の刃 Yami no ha): As the name says, Yuugure is capable of manifesting any bladed weapon that she is able to imagine. When using this spell, Yuugure uses the pure darkness, before using the darkness to perfectly replicate the form of a blade which is inherently malleable, capable of being morphed into any weapon of choice, as long as it has to do with a blade. Nevertheless, in any form, the Dark Blade is known to be highly sharp and durable, capable of slicing through magical barriers, and its slashes are capable of trailing large amounts of darkness in its wake, which can damage the opponent. The moment that the weapon makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the weapon is altered to cause additional, smaller blades to protrude from the bladed weapon inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. As Dark Blade is known to be capable of taking any form, as long as it is blade-related, the spell has multiple options and the ability to keep the opponent guessing, also keeping them on their toes at all times. The most common form that Yuugure uses is a large black sword with a curved blade at the end and a red line streaking down the middle. *'Dark Blast' (ダークパルス Dāku parusu): Yuugure crouches together and extends her arms quickly, making a wave of purple circles come out and hit the opponent, or Yuugure puts her hands together and forms a ball of black and purple circles. Then crouches and spins while holding out one of her hands, making the orb float over to the end of her hand. Finally, she fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb at the opponent. *'Shadow Spheres' (影球 Kage Kyū): Yuugure forms a crimson and black or purple and black ball. She then fires it at the opponent. When the opponent is hit, a crimson or pink bubble appears around the opponent's body that soon disappears and makes them fall asleep, or Yuugure creates a crimson ball and holds it above her head, releasing multiple smaller balls from the larger one all around her body. When the small balls hit the opponent, they form a pink crimson bubble around it that fade away into dark crimson. Once the sphere disappears, the opponent is knocked out. *'Pulse Force' (力夜ルス Parusu Yoru): Yuugure's eyes glow light blue and her body becomes surrounded by a crimson aura. She then raises her arms above her head. When she does, the aura around her forearms gets thicker. Yuugure then slams her arms down into the ground. A pink and crimson glowing force field of energy appears from the aura around Yuugure's arms and grows larger, spreading all around it. The thicker the aura is around Yuugure's arms, the more powerful the attack becomes. *'Dark Penalty' (ダークナルティ Dāku Penaruti): Yuugure points one of her fingers straight up in the air and a beam of energy shoots out from her front and her back and hits the opponent. The attack does much more damage if it's night time or if Yuugure is extremely upset or mad. The attack increases tenfold and can sometimes create minor craters of destruction. Abilities Physical Prowess Advanced Strength: Not only due to hailing from a divine race, Yuugure has displayed her tremendous strength time and time again as when she fought off five high class vampires despite having a concussion, dislocated shoulder, and a broken rib cage, putting her near death. Yuugure is still stronger than the average human being but does have her moments of weakness despite her being able to lift up uproot a tree with the blunt edge of her sword. She is strong in terms of physical strength, but her true strength comes from her core and her endurance to continuously fight through things despite the heavy odds. Even when she was once bone dead tired after having fought a devil general, she still continued on the next part of her mission right away and infiltrated and killed everyone in the vampire coven's base with no help. High Endurance: Yuugure has to strength to push through any of her problems and pains and keep going at the task at hand, refusing to give up, due to much of her pride and sheer will to give up in hopeless situations. Yuugure is able to withstand all types and forms of attacks and magic blasts with bruises and scratches but still fight at full capacity. Having such endurance also allows her to space out her multitude of magic spells and take her time with either slowly weakening her opponent, or just going straight for it with a few highly powerful blast attacks. Her endurance is what has caused her to called many names, most including the word monster, due to her once being hit by an etherion-like blast that blew her thousands of feet into the ground, only for her to fly out with a malicious grin and start throwing down her most powerful attacks. She is by no doubt called scary by most others who have seen this kind of strength and power from her, and know better than to provoke her. Even with such endurance, she rarely goes all out in battle, except in dire times of need, because when she does, it tends to cause mass casualties unless she is out in the wild with no village or human settlement even two hundred miles out, then she'll battle with maximum power and endure through anything that she's hit with. Incredible Durability: Going hand-in-hand with her endurance, Yuugure also can endure the most advanced attacks, having been thrown through several buildings before with a large blast, and emerging with few scratches and rearing to go all out with her opponent. Most enemies severely doubt her skill due to rather small stature and appearance, but are always blown away with surprise when they deliver a simple punch that at least kills somebody, if not put them into a coma, and she barely has a bruise on her, recovering with lightning speed. Her wings, which look the most fragile part of her body, are about as strong as her arm and leg bones, if not a little tougher. This has been shown when she smashed an elephant sized lacrima into the tiniest pieces without even a feather out of place. They are also capable of shielding her body, such as when she was being shot at by semi-automatic machine guns, she cocooned herself inside her wings, and the magic bullets merely bounced off, often times shooting the object straight back at the opponent, making it seem like a spell she uses, but it's really just her incredible durability. Ways-of-Combat Expert Swordsmanship Specialist Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: During her time in Canaan, Yuugure was thoroughly trained to master both her magic skills and her skills with a sword, making her extremely skilled in the ways of handling a sword. She became so skilled in this feat, she surpassed three of her teachers and was gifted the sword, Kamsei 神の芸術 Kami no geijutsu) meaning Art of the divine as it had been forged by Allah himself and given to a legendary guardian angel who in turn bestowed the sword onto Yuugure after said sword approved of its new master. With such a sword combined with Yuugure's skill set, she is able to easily cut down armored men, large beasts, and even cleave through darkness and evil itself. Such a feat was shown in her battle against Belial when he threw a Black Hex Magic spell conjured up purely of the darkest sins and emotions, to which Yuugure promptly avoided the blast by cleaving right through such a blast. Another instance was shown when she came into contact with a serpentine; humans having been overtaken by their completely by their sinful desires, wrath, malice, and evil hate towards the world. They are generally one step away from becoming impure demons. Yuugure was able to slice through the serpentine's coating of evil and shed it off the person's body, like an extra skin, freeing them of evil and killing it without harming the person even though it looked like, and could have been, a fatal blow. Assorted Others Immortality: Being a former angel—a divine being—has made Yuugure immortal, not able to age, get sick, or die—unless by a devil or a high class demon's hand. Even after she fell, Yuugure still retains immortality, although now she can be killed with mortal means, albeit still a bit harder. Flight: With her wings, Yuugure is fully capable of flight, as well as performing dangerous air maneuvers and aerobatics that have saved her skin more than twice. Yuugure can fly for long dsitances for any extended period of time, having done so once before when she had to fly 5,518 miles to another kingdom in order to get help. Her flight abilities also allow her to employ her magic in her wings as well, making them a neat asset to have if her hands are full. Former Magic and Abilities Magic Divine Artistry Divine Artistry (天使のアト Tenshi no āto): This magic gives Yuugure the ability to passively draw in the positive emotions around her and then store it in her body. When this magic is used, Yuugure is able to exert the positive emotions in the form of extremely holy light or light energy. These elements are very dangerous to evil or demonic creatures and it can even be lethal if the creatures a significantly weaker than Yuugure. These elements are also able to perform miraculous feats. These feats can range from healing any injury, to undoing the effects of possession magic, to purification, to nullifying any Black Art. Mages who use this magic like Yuugure are known to have unrivaled control over light and light energy. Yuugure is not only able to manipulate her own light and light energy, but the light and light energy of another source, regardless of where it came from. Like advanced users of this magic, Yuugure has so much control that she is able to create very detailed and durable animate or inanimate constructs of light or light energy with a mere swipe of her hand. This magic is very sacred to only seraphs and higher ranking angels. This gives Yuugure complete immunity to light-based elements as well as gives her the ability to consume these elements. However, unlike users of Slayer Magic, users of Angel Art are able to consume their own light-based elements in small doses. The fact that Yuugure is very holy also gives her an impressive level of resistance to evil and darkness-based elements such as Magic Barrier Particles or Devil Slayer Magic. This means if these elements manage to overwhelm Yuugure's light-based element and hit her, she will be greatly affected, as devil and demon magic are fatally damaging to mortals, and wound immortals just as well. *'Divine Wing Blast' (天使のブラスト Tenshi no tsubasa burasuto): This spell is this magic's signature spell. Despite the magic having similarities to a Slayer Magic, this spell isn't a breath attack. Yuugure channels a large quantity of positive emotion like energy to her wings and then turns it into light energy, the quantity of the energy is so much that it causes the air to hum with power. With a flap of both wings Yuugure releases a powerful blast of light energy at her opponent that it's capable of destroying almost anything it comes into contact with. *'Angel's Divinity Punch' (天使のンチ」''Tenshi no hijiri panchi''): Angel's Holy Punch is a very powerful spell. Yuugure focuses a large amount of light energy to one or both of her fists. Once focused, the light energy's concentration is increased, causing a bright aura to envelop Yuugure's fist. When her fist makes contact, the focused light energy is released, propelling the target with a lot of force as well as severely damaging the opponent. The farthest Yuugure has ever punched somebody was 300 yards back. *'Celestial Blaster' (天使のガン Tenshi no gan): Angelic Gun is a spell that acts in a similar manner as Bullet Magic, but this spell is shown to be significantly stronger than Bullet Magic due to the speed that the bullet can travel and the bullets destructive force. Yuugure mimics the shape of a gun with one or both of her hands and concentrates light energy into her extended fingers. Yuugure can fire the bullet made of light by bringing down the thumb of her hand that is mimicking the gun. The effect it has upon impact varies based on what Yuugure wants. Among other things, it can just cause extreme pain, pierce though an opponent, or propel an opponent away. Most users can only fire a single bullet one second after the last one, but Yuugure is able to fire another bullet a quarter of a second after the previous one. **'Celestial Force'(天使のキャノン Tenshi no Kyanon): Angelic Cannon is a stronger version of Angelic Gun, instead of releasing small bullets made of light energy, Yuugure releases a powerful blast of light energy from the palm of one of her hands. *'Guardian Angel' (守護天使 Shugo tenshi): This spell is very specific to Yuugure's rank as a guardian angel and has two forms. With it, she imbues any living thing that she wants with protective holy magic. Protecting them against the devil's influences, and most evils of the world. She can also attack with it by making a giant sized armored angel with a large shield which it can use to whack enemies far away. The angel giant is made completely out of pure light. *'Divine Being' (聖プレゼンス Hijiri purezensu): This basic spell allows the user to release a sudden surge of light energy from their body. This light energy can be used defensively or as a surprise attack. This spell has enough destructive power to destroy entire buildings. Golden light emits from Yuugure's body in writhing flaming waves. Showing her fully ethereal angel appearance in the presence of mortals or on earthland. *'Purity Surge' (天使の波 Tenshi no nami): is a close ranged offensive spell used as a way for Yuugure to try and finish a fight quickly. To perform the spell, Yuugure slams her palm against her opponent's stomach and rotates her hand to the right slightly, channeling a wave of light energy inside the opponent. This causes the opponent to suffer from severe internal damage as well as propel an opponent back a little bit. Light Magic Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō): can be utilized in a multitude of different ways, ranging from offensive to supplementary applications. Occasionally, a certain technique will usually involve the use of hands to cast a spell, though an experienced user can preform said spell without having to go through such an approach. It can be used to destroy and pick up various objects, defend various enemies' attacks and unleash devastating beams of light with immense power behind them. Light Magic can also be used in the most basic way possible which can still lead devastating results; by emitting light from the caster's body, depending on the brightness and the heat that the light emits, it is capable of blinding as well as burning an opponent or causing the surrounding area to explode in a brilliant light. The user can create constructs and weapons made of the element, and even teleport themselves away via transforming into light; being capable of taking out a horde of opponents in a flash of light and rendering them unable to fight, blinding them with radiance. Similar to other elemental magics, Light Magic allows the user to transform their entire body into the very element that they use to fight: by transforming into pure light, the user is able to negate and avoid attacks, and gain the added advantage of traveling at incredible speeds and causing significant damage to their opponent and everything that they come in contact with, like a ray of divine light coming to unleash its judgment. *'Sun Blade' (太陽の翼 Taiyō no tsubasa): Yuugure outstretches her two hands and begins to charge two discs of light in them, these then begin to rotate. She then releases them at the target, taking the form of crescent shaped blades of light. *'Searchlight' (捜査光 Sāchiraito Hikari): Yuugure creates a floating disc made of light that she then throws towards an opponent. Should an opponent dodge the initial attack the disc then flips so that one of its flat sides is facing the opponent and then releases several powerful blasts that then home in on the opponent. *'Light Sphere' (光球 Kōkyū): Yuugure's body becomes surrounded in yellow light and multiple yellow sparks come off her body. All the light magic then condenses at Yuugure's hand and forms into an orange-yellow orb of light with sparks of yellow electric light coming off it. Yuugure then brings her arm back and wings it forward, like she's throwing a baseball. Sometimes, Yuugure's body doesn't become surrounded in yellow light before using the attack, and sometimes it only forms around her arm and hand instead of her whole body. If Yuugure has recently absorbed a large amount of light, the spell may grow to enormous proportions. *'Light Beam' (光線 Kōsen): creates a magic circle in front of Yuugure's whole body and with a flick of her wrist, she sends an enormous pressurized beam of yellow and white light towards her opponent. It's blinding and normally hurts the opponents eyes and head, even if they are wearing glasses. Most people try to shield their eyes, and in turn get struck by the beam. This spell sometimes leaves a large whole in the ground, which depends on how much magical power Yuugure puts into the attack. When she uses this spell on vampires, most of the lesser ones are disintegrated upon first sight of the spell, the light rays wafting off of the spell enough to eradicate a vampire right on the spot into nothing but smoke. *'Sun Bolt' (日のボルト Nitsu no boruto): Yuugure's swirls her arms in a circle shape before each hand rests at twelve and six like on a clock. Yuugure then releases sphere of violet light, which it then slams into the opponent. *'Blaze' (炎 Honō): Despite the name, Yuugure's body becomes surrounded in yellow light and she then tackles the opponent, or one of Yuugure's hands becomes surrounded by an orb of yellow and white light. Then, the ball fades and Yuugure's body glows white and yellow with light. Yuugure then tackles the opponent. When powered up, Yuugure can shoot through the air. *'Luminescence' (発光 Hakkō): Yuugure raises both of her arms into the air, touching the back of her fists together before pulling them apart. As she does, yellow and white sparks of light fluctuate in between her hands briefly and she pulls back her arms so her fists are behind her head. Yuugure's fists then become surrounded in light, and Yuugure brings her arms forward, firing a large ray like beam of light into the sky, blinding everything around her. The light then bends downwards to strike her opponent. *'Solar Wave' (太陽の波 Taiyō no nami): Yuugure releases a circle like wave from her body and out into the area in a large blast. It instantly slices and cuts through anything. Such as when she was trying to find the third patrician, she unleashed the spell within a forest, and all of the trees within a certain radius were all cut down and destroyed. Equipment Kamisei *'Kamisei ' (神の芸術 Kami no geijutsu, lit. Art of the divine): This sword was a gift from the previous high ranking Guardian Angel, having been forged by Allah himself at the dawn of time. It's blade was a glowing golden, giving of a holy divinity light. The sword was as powerful enough as to cut through darkness itself, cleaving a path of light for those who wished to travel its path. After the sword was passed down to Yuugure, she never used it except in dire situations, as most lesser evils weren't worthy enough to be slain by the sword's grace. The last time Yuugure used it's goodness was to slay Apollyon's son Belial. After she was cast out of Canaan, the sword became tainted by Yuugure's newfound dark magic and as a result, the blade turned pitch black. The darkest black anyone has ever seen. It was no longer imbued with holy light, and as such, no longer protected and instead caused destruction only. Due to this, Yuugure now feels free to use it whenever she wants, but still considers it sacred by her standards and will draw her sword when no other options are available. Wings and Feathers *'Wings and Feathers' (翼と羽 Tsubasa to hane): With her wings, Yuugure is able to use them to attack without using spells. Such as, she can take feathers from her wings and shoot them down at her targets with the speed of a bullet, impaling them. They turn razor sharp with the speed and force to pierce through someone's head and brain, effectively killing them. Her wings are also strong enough to whack, punch, and hit people with the same damage and force her fist would do. It comes in handy if there are a lot of enemies, or she can't use her hands or feet at the moment. Also, Yuugure can fully control her wings, which means she can squeeze together all of her wing muscles and feathers while incorporating the use of her Divine Being spell, she can instantly hone her wings into one sharp weapon and impale, stab, or slice people with them. Making her wings very deadly when often times they're underestimated. Relationships Rhysand Aviur Even though Yuugure was indifferent to Rhysand at first when she met him, she slowly came to realize his goals as real journeys for him and came to admire his tenacity and determination. They have a kind of love-hate relationship akin to a sibling rivalry. Yuugure always manages to find a way to tease Rhysand, even about things that he considers serious and important for him. Which she has a motive behind doing. She knows that he sometimes takes things too hard, such as the death of Iruysa, so she teased him about having a crush on her (to which he didn't), but it kept his anger alive instead of feeling bleakness and despair over her loss. People who see this, often better understand why she teases Rhysand so much. To keep his hope and spirits alive, even though he eventually wound up leaving the army. She still keeps in contact with him and tries to catch up whenever she's not busy, but even with Caamien gone, they've remained as close as ever, since Caamien was the one who brought them all together in the first place. Caamien Levaro Yuugure and Caamien were never related, and came from entirely different families, btu Yuugure considers him to be like a sworn brother to her. She has a deep affinity for him and trust, due to Caamien having saved her when she was cast out of Canaan and was in despair, ready to give up on life at the hands of some demons. Ever since, she has developed a close bond with him strictly sibling like, as she sometimes looks up to him for his constant cool head and levelness even in the heat of battle, despite her being thousands of years older than him. Over the years, Yuugure has learned a lot from him in order to keep herself from being killed on the battlefield despite her years in Canaan. Even though Yuugure is technically immortal, she can now die from mortal means due to having fallen out of Allah's grace. When Caamien passed, she was the only one out of his friends to grieve the longest. She visited his grave one day and bitterly remarked how he was going to help her get to Canaan again someday, and that it appears he has already made it there before her. After letting that out, she realized that Caamien would not want her to sulk her life away as she remembers him saving her in the first place and why. She finally let go of his death and moved on, but never forgets him. Velesko Despite both having come from Canaan, Yuugure and Velesko had never actually met each other, being on two different sides of the spectrum. Yuugure as a guardian angel, and Velesko as the First Commander of an army. Although despite also both being thousands of years old, Velesko is much older than Yuugure, a fact proven by Yuugure once mentioning that when she was just a child, she had of the legendary first commander and his many conquests in passing, but nothing else. Being in tune with her teasing nature, Yuugure also loves to rub in the fact of how Velesko was older and a very important high commander of an entire army, and how her rank is now considered higher than his since she joined the army way before him. Despite the constant bickering and immature banter they display (such as arguing about who ate the last muffine etc), they often confide in each other on personal matters. While they both got cast out on account of different matters, they still understand how each other feels and will often talk about such serious private matters only between themselves, something only the both of them can understand between each other. Yuugure claims it helps her to not feel so lonely in a such a populated place like the army. Quotes *(Yuugure to Caamien when they first met): "What do you mean 'lower myself'? That's the only thing I've ever been. Nearly equivalent to just a simple human that couldn't save my charge. Not even with all my power." *(To an old friend): "The truth is...You're running out of time. You say this world isn't mine but it is yours and you wanna leave proof that you lived in it. It's a bit late for me to start caring now." Trivia *Yūgure (宵闇) means "Twilight" *Tsubasa (翼) means "Wings" *Even though Yuugure isn't related by blood to Caamien, but still considers him her brother. *Yuugure's name is formerly spelled as Yūgure but pronounced Yuugure and sometimes spelled as such. *When Yuugure flew 5,518 miles to another kingdom, it's equivalent to the distance from America to Russia.